Another convo from google docs
*Juicy Juice: HERE I AM *TO SAVE THE DAYYYY *Senrankurei: And i'm here to fuck up shit by showing this to joseph *Juicy Juice: oh *Senrankurei: no worries i'll say it isn't canon to gcbk *Juicy Juice: yeah *tell him that this was made before GCBK was a thing *CD I mean *Senrankurei: I met Joseph in 2015 back at yansim fanon *and we basically planted down basic gcbk conepts there so *well not much *and sei didn't have a harem *just kokona and kintaro *Juicy Juice: yeah but DC was our mean fanon before GCBK *Senrankurei: yeah basically in terms of basic concept and how far it went *Juicy Juice: yeah *I guess Bender is alive here *Senrankurei: Inb4 joseph tries to make this canon to gcbk *(like it would happen pfff) *Juicy Juice: (yeah, we're the main deciders here) *Senrankurei: (and like theres a chance it wont roll) *Juicy Juice: (yeah) *yo how do you get the white dots *Senrankurei: quick what should we decide about kintaro *and about that *isn't there a bunch of line with right arrow there? *like next to the 3 dot thing *Juicy Juice: yeah? *Senrankurei: anyways about kintaro *what we should add about him *well other than he likes Seitekina *maybe make him more like tharja if you know what i mean lol *Juicy Juice: I guess he likes to make his own clothes here *he owns his own shop *we here sells the clothes he makes *Senrankurei: But more modest ones lol *Juicy Juice: well *I guess he can like someone else *Senrankurei: like who *THONK* *Saika?? *Juicy Juice: yeah sure *maybe lowkey Xin too *Senrankurei: but will he like sei too *Juicy Juice: yeah *Senrankurei: If an anonymous camel joins us *then you know who is it *Juicy Juice: yeah *Senrankurei: Can we let joseph help tho *but like don't make him go overboard or shit *Juicy Juice has left. *Juicy Juice has opened the document. *Juicy Juice has left. *Juicy Juice has opened the document. *Senrankurei: so uh *what now *Juicy Juice: add headcanons *Senrankurei: and wait4joseph *Juicy Juice: ye *Senrankurei: yes *Juicy Juice has left. *Juicy Juice has opened the document. *Senrankurei: *watches like a hawk about joseph repling* *Juicy Juice: lmao *wait *Senrankurei: Yeah pretty- *What *Juicy Juice: should some be the same headcanons from KCSL *mostly RH *Senrankurei: well copypaste it *Juicy Juice: yeah I will *gimme name for Tap Tiral Girl *Senrankurei: kk *Juicy Juice: headcup *lmao *cupheadcanons *Senrankurei: SANS YOUR PUNS NEED TO COME TO A FUCKING END *"The green Tomato" *hi maki *hi leo *hi kyoko *Juicy Juice: lmao *Seitekina: "Fuck the police" *Fucks Jay* *Senrankurei: Haru: but u ace for now *Juicy Juice: kek *Senrankurei: kekekeman *Juicy Juice has left. *Juicy Juice has opened the document. *Juicy Juice: kek *Senrankurei: e bunny *Juicy Juice: HEY IGOR *Senrankurei: YES *Juicy Juice: REMEMBER TROPIC AND POLAR? *WELL GUESS WHAT *THEY BE BACK *Senrankurei: YAY *Juicy Juice: keke bunny *Senrankurei: THAT'S MY JOKE I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR HEAD *eats a head of a human shaped brookie* *Juicy Juice: HELP I'M BEING VORED *OH SHOOT JOESPH'S ONLINE *Senrankurei: OH FUCK RUN *Juicy Juice: *Cue everybody screaming and running* *jkjk *did another note *Senrankurei: I have a different canon though *Juicy Juice: what? *ohh you mean for the fanfics? *Senrankurei: I have my own canon- yes *Joseph can help tho *Juicy Juice: yeah *but we're still the main "oracles" *if we even have those here *(Besides Yukari and Air Batter) *Senrankurei: (and Mirai possibly) *Juicy Juice: (yeah) *(RIP JOESPH HASN'T CLICKED LINK) *Senrankurei: (INB4 HE DOES) *Juicy Juice: (I WILL EAT MY OWN TORSO IF HE DOES) *(BECAUSE YOU ATE MY HEAD) *yo are you gonna add any more headcanons *specially the SK kind *Senrankurei: doin it *I made Katsuragi homoflexible because *While she doesn't hate the idea of her dating a boy, she finds groping girls more fun *Juicy Juice: I sended it again I am not helping *Senrankurei: AND THAT'S CANON *Juicy Juice: yep *Senrankurei: so yeah it makes sense if she's homoflexible *I yelled at joseph to check this *Joseph Pena has opened the document. *Juicy Juice: ayyy *it worked *now it is time *Senrankurei: to duel- jk *Juicy Juice: *eats the torso of the human shaped brookie* *I am voring myself *yo Joesph *Senrankurei: yo joseph from sml *Joseph Pena: hi *Senrankurei: So we're making the Dreaming Crosslines fanon stuff *and we invited you to help it *but we mainly do the stuff here but you can help *Juicy Juice: we're the main oracles here *but you can be 2nd tier *wink wonk* *Senrankurei: Fox is SS Tier *Juicy Juice: lmao *falco is better anyways *so yeah *what'd ya think *Senrankurei: *thonk* *ye what ya think *Joseph Pena: idk *Senrankurei: AND BENDY'S ALIVE HERE- *mouth *brb *shower *Juicy Juice: ok *feel free to edit some little things *like Kinny *Joseph Pena: hesnot changable *Juicy Juice: we didn't change him really *we kept him a crossdresser who likes Seitekina *but we did add some lowkey crushes (Saika and Xin) with an occupation *you can also add another oc *do you know how to edit things? *or are you not able to *oh wait you are nvm *yo? *Senrankurei: back *Juicy Juice: yo *Senrankurei: >hesnot changable *Juicy Juice: rip *Senrankurei: Joseph what you mean *aaa *Juicy Juice: he might not be checking the chat *or the page *RIP *Senrankurei: in piece *brb again *Juicy Juice: ok *Joesph yo there? *Joseph Pena has left. *Juicy Juice: RIP *I MADE JOESPH LEAVE *I AM GOING TO EAT MY OWN LEGS *eats the legs of the human shaped brookie* *Senrankurei: back *Joseph Pena has opened the document. *Juicy Juice: Ahhh you made Joesph come back *eats the shoes/feet of the human shaped brookie* *Joseph Pena: now I said that Kintaro is not changable *Juicy Juice: What do you mean by that? *Joseph Pena: he cant change to yaoi to hetero *Juicy Juice: oh *oh no he's not hetero *he's still gay *and he still crossdresses *Joseph Pena: ah *Juicy Juice: check the OC section *Kinny's there *Senrankurei: "he can't change from yaoi from hetero" *Juicy Juice: the only thing that could be 'changeable' are adding two lowkey crushes and a occupation *Senrankurei: although this isn't what happened *Kintaro being hetero or bi is NOT canon *Joseph Pena: link to the oc *Senrankurei: IT'S LITERALLY ON THIS DOC *look for it *Juicy Juice: Right Under Seitekina *2nd character *Joseph Pena: oh *Senrankurei: yep *Juicy Juice: yeah *brb *Kings voice* DINNER *Senrankurei: i'll handle this *joseph u there *Juicy Juice has left. *Senrankurei: hello? *Joseph Pena has left. *Joseph Pena has opened the document. *Juicy Juice has opened the document. *Juicy Juice: back *Senrankurei: wb *Juicy Juice: yo *so Joesph *did you see Kinny yet *Senrankurei: cricket noise *Juicy Juice: rest in piss *joesph ya there? *Senrankurei: i dunno *Juicy Juice: rip Joesph please *Joseph Pena: ye *Juicy Juice: oh *did you see Kinny's part *cause you can add other headcanons *just space and type "Other Headcanons" *Senrankurei: Done for him *Juicy Juice: ok *so yeah *joesph ya can do that *Senrankurei: So ya know how Seitekina goes in sex rampages sometimes brook?? *Like when he fucked miki, takane, MC Red, picture in one day?? *Juicy Juice: yeah *Senrankurei: So what if *GCBK was a dreamverse of Sei's? *hello? *Juicy Juice: Ohhh cool *Senrankurei: Yes *Joseph Pena: but the nation still exists *Senrankurei: here? In the DC? *Joseph Pena: in our own *Senrankurei: our own what *Juicy Juice: he means fanon *GCBK Universe *Joseph Pena: gtg *Joseph Pena has left. *Senrankurei: ok see you *Juicy Juice: ok Category:Real Life Category:Google Doctor Mario Category:True Story